Aaron Raflac
Aaron Raflac (1467 - 1509) is a government officer of Cipher Pol 50, which is established to control the South Blue. His job is to kill all the people who dared to stand with the Revolutionary Army in South Blue. He was the host of the execution of David Steppens Jr., Steppens D. Storm's father. He fought Storm twice and he was eliminated in the second time. Other Information * Date of death: June 20th, 1509 * Cause of death: Killed by Steppens D. Storm * Eyes color: Blue * Hair color: Brown (age 30); Gray (age 40-42) * Skin color: Fair * Family: Yusuf Raflac (uncle) (deceased); Leon Raflac (older brother) Abilities, powers and weapons Aaron is a skillful Busoshoku Haki, Rankyaku and Soru user, and has an extraordinary endurance and agility, as well as Storm. He usually attacks his enemies with his feet and fingers, which can pierce his enemy and incapacitate his enemy's viscera easily. His Haki is strong enough to blow hundred enemies with a single punch (similar to Monkey D. Garp), even though it couldn't kill a 6-year-old Storm instantly. Some other agents of different Cipher Pols have their power compared to Aaron's power because of his great strength. However, in the final battles, due to being overdosed with the ESP-0, although his strength increased, his stamina decreased significally, he couldn't resist the electricity cast by Storm's Eden's Manipulator, and Storm's damage dealt to him (when he was held like a club, swung around and hit onto the ground by Storm). During the event of "Bloody Saturday", he was seen carrying a spear, which he used to stab Storm's father, David Steppens Jr.. History Childhood Aaron was born in a noble family, in which his father was a chairman of a group of local industrial workshop. When he was 10, a group of hundreds people demonstrated in order to demand for work for 8 hours a day, thus his father was killed in the incident. Then, he was sent to the orphanage for 4 years. When being sent to the orphanage, he was attacked by six worst children in the place. He was injured badly by a knife that stabbed through his lungs and liver. Fortunately, a government officer had donated a liver and lungs for him. After the operation, he began to be trained to be a Soru user for four years and three months. He also learned how to use Busoshoku Haki as well and finished his training at age 20. First career One years later, he joined CP-40 as the third strongest officer and became the only person who didn't eat any Devil Fruit. During the time working in CP-40, his Doriki increased significally. It reached 3250 when he was 25. In 1494, he visited Ohara Island in disguise. He soon found out that there is an ancient prophecy that in 1520s, there would be a bloody battle at Red Line, and the winner was the Revolutionary Army. Being aware about this, he left CP-40 and established a new Government organization, CP-50. This consisted of 30 assassins and 5 Rokushiki-skilled fighters. Since then, there were over 600 people sentenced with imprisonment for years of being suspected to join in the Revolutionary Army. Although there were more and more people killed or imprisoned, the Government wasn't told about this. "Ohara contains some excellent information. It's a pity that I can never see it anymore..." ''- Aaron's word after returning to South Blue after his trip to Ohara. Three years later, on August 22nd, he ordered the assassins to burn the Steppens' House. The mission was successful and David Steppens Jr. was captured, although Steppens D. Storm and Steppens D. Ellie survived. On August 26th, he hosted David's execution. When the chaos occurred, he hurt Storm heavily but failed to kill him. But he succeeded in killing David, when he was fleeing from the battle. But his uncle had come and hit him brutally to teach him a lesson. After the battle ended and all dismissed, he ran away with wounds and disappeared without any traces left. Unfortunately, he was then captured by a pirate hunter, who also came from South Blue. That pirate hunter lured him to his house nearby, then tranquilised him. After being given to the Marines, they decided to take him to the court in Enies Lobby on September 12th. He was imprisoned in the Level 4 of Impel Down for 50 months (4 years and 2 months) for indirectly killing over thousands of people during David Steppens' execution. After being expelled from Impel Down, he was transported to the island where rookies learn how to use Rokushiki. He was ordered to be stronger and stronger if he wants to have all his crimes deleted. He agreed the agreement, and went on practicing. Five years later, he was allowed to return to his hometown. Moreover, he was given some rights, as well as a normal Shichibukai. He secretly wrote a letter to the council of the N.E.W.S. Grand Competition that they had to add Storm's name into the list, if not, he will kill the council immediately, right in front of the competitors. His proposal was accepted, and he was ready for assassinating Storm and cover it as if he was killed during an accident. In the third challenge, which occurred right after his 39th birthday, he waited on a place where is very far from the dungeon tower in South Blue - the challenge was being solved there. An hour later, when all the four reached the ending point, he ordered Anna Steppens Jr. - Storm's older cousin - to create a copy of Bartholomew Kuma there, to get them to him. They were successfully moved to the Dragon Stomach Cave - where he waited and observed them with a Video Den Den Mushi. Storm was separated from the other three, and was hit critically and consecutively using Aaron's fighting skills. But Storm then dodged easily, because he secretly cut his tied ropes using his hidden blade, and Aaron's attack was repelled using his Haki. ''Aaron: "How can you do that? How can you repel me like that??" Storm: "There is nothing, but what you have done. They trained my will... and enhanced my soul, in order to endure everything!!" Storm hit him continuously with Aaron's own spear, but he was still alive, though being damaged moderately. He stunned him by hanging Aaron's arms by the spears, but knocked down by Anna Steppens Jr. Aaron recovered while Storm was stomping Anna's neck to death. Storm was stabbed ten times on his leg, thus he had to run away. Aaron chased after him, however, Storm managed to rescue alive allies, and escaped the place using the ability of transporting people of Bartholomew Kuma's copy. Once again, he failed to assassinate Storm. Showdown at the Mayor Hall Relationships Enemies Steppens D. Storm Due to his name in one of the prophecy he read it earlier in Ohara, he always finds ways to kill him without revealing who kills him.Category:Soru User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:World Government Agent Category:Deceased Category:Rankyaku User Category:Antagonists